The present invention relates to a device for the production of cable harnesses, in particular of cable harnesses for domestic appliances such as washing machines, tumble dryers, dishwashers etc.
The production of cable harnesses for such domestic appliances is time-consuming and costly. However, such cable harnesses should be produced in a cost-effective manner.
Cable harnesses can be manufactured on individual mounting or assembly boards. In the simplest case, the mounting boards are in the form of nail boards on which individual cables are laid and then connected to one another (by cable binders, tubes, by being wrapped with fabric tape etc.).
It is possible to use more complex mounting boards to electrically test a finished cable loom. For this purpose, such mounting boards have connectors in predetermined locations, it being possible for corresponding connecting pieces of the finished cable loom to be inserted into said connectors. These connectors can then be connected to a test device by a cable or the like.
When using individual mounting boards, the operating procedures are often highly complex, particularly when different variants are to be produced. The procedures can be optimized only with difficulty in the case of the production of cable harnesses.
Large electrically driven carousels can be used in order to produce highly complex cable harnesses (for example for the automobile industry). In the case of these large carousels, a plurality of mounting boards move continuously along a, for example oval, path. In each case, predetermined sections of the cable loom are manufactured at predetermined locations. The entire procedure corresponds more or less to a production line (line production).
Carousel-based solutions of this kind require a relatively large amount of space. In addition, the mechanical complexity of such large carousels is relatively high. Each board generally has some test devices. Furthermore, a busbar has to be present in order to ensure contact is continuous. The test devices are frequently connected to individual mounting boards by radio, this likewise resulting in relatively high costs.
Against the above background, the object of the invention is to specify an improved device for the production of cable harnesses, in particular of cable harnesses for domestic appliances, which device can be produced in a cost-effective manner and permits effective production.